Moved beyond words
by CluelessKim
Summary: Tag to Spider and the Fly 8.1, contains spoilers for this episode.  Team Gibbs Helps Clean up.


A/N: I do not own NCIS in any part and no profit is being made. The conversation between Gibbs and his father at the end of season 8 episode 1 is transcibed as it was necessary to begin this story and is in italics. Please Enjoy, and R&R if you wish. :) Rated K.

Tag to Spider and the Fly 8.1, by CluelessKim 5/14/11

In the General Store of Stillwater, PA, Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs was helping his father, Jackson Gibbs, clean up the mess left by Paloma Reynosa and her goons. After cleaning in silence for a while, Jackson said, "_Appreciate you staying to help_."

His son's response was, "_Sure... Thought maybe we could fix a few things_" as he continued to sweep.

To which Jackson asked, "_You sure you can spare the time_?"

Gibbs answered off handedly, still cleaning, "_You do what you have to for family_."

The son gave a small smile at his father's heart felt reply, "_Ain't that the truth_."

Silence reigned again briefly. It was interrupted by a knock on the door. As the store was closed during the cleanup, father and son shared a look before both grabbed their weapons and went to see who was there. The knocking became insistent as Jethro recognized the figure through the store window. He lowered his weapon and opened the door.

Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo stopped knocking when the door opened. The look on his boss's face had the younger agent hold up the cleaning supplies he had brought. Gibbs moved to allow his subordinate in. Tony went in nodded a greeting to the elder Gibbs and got to work.

He was about to shut the door when it was stopped. Ziva also had cleaning supplies. When her boss moved to admit her access, she too got start to work after a brief greeting to Jackson.

About to close the door again, instinct stopped Jethro from hitting McGee in the face with it. Abby was right behind him and they too had come with similar purchases. McGee said a quiet "Hi Boss" and "Hi Jackson" and went to work. In contrast, Abby hugged both father and son before she too helped clean.

Before either Gibbs' could voice anything, they heard, "Ah, Jethro. Good, everyone is here. Come, Mr. Palmer, we have our work cut out for us." He bustled in followed closely by his assistant, Jimmy Palmer.

"Coming Doctor. Agent Gibbs. Mr. Gibbs." The younger man greeted as he trailed behind his supervisor.

Shaking his head, Jethro looked out to be sure no one else was coming. He closed the door and turned to his team about to demand what they were doing, but another knock stalled him. Once again he opened the door and found to his great surprise, his boss, Director Leon Vance. "Gibbs" was all he said as he too entered the store with supplies. He was quickly followed by his wife, Jackie, and their kids.

Fairly sure, more like hoping, that there wouldn't be any more visitors, Jethro closed the store's door and moved over to his father by the counter, watching the people he had come to think of as family work. "You order them to come?" Jackson asked his son.

"Not me. Besides, the last group was _my_ boss and his family." Jethro replied.

Though his father did not look convinced, he didn't comment further. They continued to watch the cleaners in silence for a minute or two. Normally, Gibbs wouldn't ask, but they should be at work. So, putting an emphasis on the title, Jethro inquired, "_Director_ Vance?"

Everyone knew what he was asking, so they all replied as they worked, "You do what you have to for family!"

That they felt he was their father figure, at least to the five youngsters, Gibbs was well aware of. However, he had been unaware of just how far they took that role. Overwhelmed by their thoughtfulness; a tear made its way down his cheek before he could reign in his emotions.

Jackson spoke up then, "Well, thank you all. We could use the help." Thereby, allowing his son a moment to compose himself. With all the help, they got the shop cleaned up and ready for business in a few days, rather than the several weeks Jackson thought it would takeBefore his son arrived.


End file.
